


I'll Get You Warm

by AllenWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rating because of later chapters, Romance, Sexual Content, Snowball Fight, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenWalker/pseuds/AllenWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Lavi both have a day off, which hasn't happened in a while. Lavi is bored and takes Allen out in the snow to play around. They end up lost in the cold, so what should they do..? Lavi gets the perfect idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Perfect Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, welcome to my fanfiction and thank you for taking your time to read this!  
> I plan to make this work some longer, it will probably have 2 chapters. It will take some longer due to that reason, but please have patience. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Smutty content in later chapters.

It was a cold, but wonderful day outside. The sun was shining faintly through some clouds, the temperature wasn't too bad and the best thing: it had snowed that night. It was a perfect day to have fun outside, despite the coldness of the white substance. The atmosphere was peaceful in the Order, almost too peaceful. Most of the group of Exorcists were, unfortunately for them, out on missions. Allen Walker was instead the lucky one today, at least he thought so. Being alone and doing nothing was also nice from time to time. He was sleeping in his room peacefully. It was still somewhat early in the morning, and he probably wouldn't wake any time soon. If only it would have lasted longer.

''Heeey Allen! Wake up~!'' The annoying voice of Lavi, along with his irritating poking made Allen's eyes open slowly. ''Finally! Guess what? I got the day off too.'' The white-haired teen needed some time to fully wake. Of all times for Lavi to bother him, it apparently had to be on this beautiful day. ''I want to sleep some more..'' Was the only thing Allen said with a hint of annoyance. Lavi didn't bother listening as he pulled the blankets away from the younger male. ''You're no fun! C'mon and amuse me.'' Allen groaned shortly at the action and shivers. ''It's cold, so please first return the blankets.'' Lavi rolled his eye and throws them over the complaining boy. Said person moved up after and yawns, holding the soft fabric close. ''That's better.. Now what exactly did you wake me for? I didn't know you had the day off too.'' He said in a somewhat happier voice. ''I wanted to have some fun with ya! Hurry and get dressed. The weather is still cold just so ya know.'' The redhead said with a grin. '''Do you want to go outside? To do what?'' Allen asked, curious to the other's plans. ''You'll see. I'll be waiting in the hall!'' The teen wanted to ask more, but decided to leave it at this as Lavi already walked out and closed the door.

It took Allen about fifteen minutes to fully get ready. When he was done, dressed in his usual attire along with a warm coat, he walked out of his room to see Lavi waiting in front of his door, leaning against the wall. ''That sure took ya long. Looking good though~'' The teasing in his tone was obvious. Allen walked over to flick his forehead with a smile. ''Let's just go, idiot.'' Lavi took his hand and dragged the other Exorcist out of the building, running quite fast.

When outside, Allen smiled as he looked at the snow. It just looked so perfect, covering everything like that. He couldn't help but stare. The taller male soon noticed as he wrapped an arm around Allen. ''It matches your hair perfectly.. It sure is beautiful!'' The white-haired boy blushed softly at that. He had been together with Lavi for a few weeks now, but he never really heard such a comment before. ''So you don't think my hair is weird..?'' He asked carefully. ''Of course it isn't! It's different, but definitely not weird. I like that part about ya.'' Lavi ruffled the soft hair with a kind smile. Allen smiled proudly and was more than glad he did get out of bed after all.

''Let's take a walk.'' The shorter male smiled softly as he took the other's hand instead, walking towards a nice spot with only some trees in sight. Lavi nodded and followed agreeingly. As soon as Allen let go of Lavi's hand and didn't pay attention to the latter, he grabbed a pile of snow and formed a snowball with his gloved hands. The white-haired boy was looking at the field as he suddenly got hit on his shoulder with the somewhat hard package of snow. ''Ehh?! Lavi!'' He quickly turned around to face a smirking Lavi. ''That wasn't fair!'' The older male laughed at the statement. ''Don't tell me to play fair, King of Debts.''

That was probably something Lavi shouldn't have said. Allen smiled way too innocently as he made a snowball too. ''Excuse me, Lavi?'' The redhead laughed nervously. ''H-Hey, don't ya turn dark on me.. It was just a joke, right?'' Allen didn't seem to listen as he threw the ball in Lavi's face, laughing slowly. ''Say that again, please~?'' Lavi yelped and nearly fell at the unexpected action. ''Yer freaking me ou-'' He was cut off by another attack of Allen, right in his face again. The older male wiped his face clean of the snow and grins. ''I get it, I get it. Now it's my turn!'' Allen dropped his creepy act and laughs, already busy on another snowball. ''Come at me!'' That didn't need to be said twice, as they were both continuously hitting each other with snowballs while laughing loudly.

Allen was working on another snowball, bent down as Lavi suddenly glomped the white-haired boy. They both fell into the snow with a surprised, high-pitched noise from Allen. The redhead was laughing loudly instead. ''L-Lavi! Please be careful!'' Lavi didn't mind listening. He was laying on the other, holding and nuzzling him. Allen sighed softly and hugs him back. ''You idiot.'' Lavi only winked at that comment. ''I know ya love me!'' The younger boy laughed at his behaviour now. ''Keep dreaming.''

The redhead moved off of Allen and held out a hand, which Allen took as he got pulled up. ''Thank you. What to do now actually?'' He asked while wiping some snow away from his clothes. ''Let's go to the forest! It's not that far away from here. I'm not letting ya lead though, since ya even get lost in the Order.'' Allen chuckles softly. ''You can't blame me.'' Lavi just stuck his tongue out and wrapped an arm around Allen's waist, walking towards the forest with him.

They arrived soon, as said by Lavi, and took a look around. ''It's even prettier here..'' Allen said when he stares at the trees which were perfectly covered in snow. ''Yup.. Let's explore!'' Lavi exclaimed. The shorter male smiled and nodded, walking deeper into the woods. ''I'm very hungry, though.. Perhaps because a certain person didn't give me the time to eat this morning.'' Lavi laughed annoyingly and grins. ''Just wait.''

Allen and Lavi spent the whole day like this. Lavi surprisingly had food with him all along, angering Allen slightly for not telling him at first. The pair had a lot of fun. They had played around, climbed up trees and had more little snowball fights. It got dark early, when they were still in the forest. ''We should go back..'' Allen said eventually. ''It's already dark, it's colder too and I'm hungry again.'' The redhead agreed with that, having the same problems as the smaller teen. He looked aroud, his expression slowly turning into a somewhat nervous one. ''I think I kinda forgot the way back.'' Allen's eyes widen slightly. ''R-Really? But I'm freezing! It can't be too far away, right?'' Lavi sighed. ''I don't know.. Let's just try to find it!''


	2. A Nice Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sexual content, so please be aware of that before reading. I hope you have fun with it!

Allen and Lavi walked around for another thirty minutes. Allen stayed close to his companion as they kept looking for a way back, or just a place to spend the night. Lavi eventually brightens up and pointed at a small house, nudging Allen. ''I think that's some kind of hut! Let's check it out.'' The white-haired boy smiled and sighed in relief as they walked into the small abandoned house. It wasn't very big. It consisted of a small couch, a coffee table, a bed and a bathroom. Allen still just wanted to go home, but was at least glad they found a place to stay at night. He sat on the bed carefully, Lavi sitting next to him soon. ''I'm so cold..'' Allen whispered, mainly to himself. Lavi heard it perfectly well though, and scooted closer to the smaller male, wrapping an arm around him carefully. ''That better?'' He asked with a wide grin. The other nodded with a thankful smile, but was still shivering lightly. The redhead suddenly got an amazing idea.

Lavi stared at Allen's face for quite some time. He eventually got noticed by the younger Exorcist, said boy looking up at him with a questioning expression. ''Ya look adorable like that, little Bean Sprout.'' Allen blushed lightly at that, shaking his head quickly. ''I'm not adorable, nor a Bean Sprout!'' He stated stubbornly. ''Sure, sure. Now be quiet, will ya.'' Lavi answered in a teasing tone. The smaller male wanted to protest again, but before he could say a word, the redhead leaned down to kiss a somewhat flustered Allen softly. 

Allen didn't expect the other's action at all, but slowly moved along with Lavi's pace. The redhead started rubbing his lover's sides sensually, putting quite some effort in it. He also deepened the kiss at that moment, asking for entrance carefully. Allen didn't hesitate as he opened his mouth just enough for Lavi to do as he pleased. The older male darted his tongue inside, still staying quite gentle with the smaller boy. Allen made a small noise at his movements, being quite sensitive. The other kept it up as long as possible and pulled back slowly after to watch Allen's face, which looked quite submissive as he averted his eyes with a bigger blush.

''And you were the one denying that you aren't adorable.. Just look at yourself.'' Lavi whispered in his ear, which only made Allen more embarrassed than he already was. ''I'm still not..'' Was the only reply he could get out of him. The redhead rolled his eyes and nibbled on his ear, then bit down softly to get another sound out of the white-haired Exorcist. Allen gasped slowly as Lavi's hands were undoing his clothes in swift movements. Soon Allen only had his pants left. The older male pulled back to watch his body and was once again staring at him. Allen slowly pulled his left arm back, still not comfortable with showing the black arm. They had kissed many times before, but never really went further than that. 

''Allen.. Why'd you do that?'' Lavi asked with a sigh. Allen looked away now. ''Why wouldn't I..? I don't want you to see this ugly arm.'' The redhead held out a hand to the smaller teen, indicating he was supposed to take it with his left hand. The boy watched his face and slowly took Lavi's hand, mainly curious to what he would do though. Lavi smiled softly and held the hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it. Allen was quite taken back and couldn't find the words to speak. ''Lavi..'' Was all he muttered. ''Yer arm isn't ugly at all, trust me. I think it's beautiful, since it's unique! I don't care about what other people say about you. You're mine, so my opinion matters!'' He exclaimed happily. The white-haired boy just nodded slowly and thought for a while to give a good reply.

Yet again, before he could speak, Lavi pressed his lips against Allen's, deepening it almost immediately. The smaller teen was taken by surprise, so took a while to respond to it. Meanwhile, Lavi was feeling the other's chest up to pull more sounds out of him, which worked perfectly well. He tried different spots to see which were most sensitive, noticeable by the boy's increasing sounds. Suddenly, Lavi pulled back from the kiss and pushed Allen down on the bed. Said boy wore a surprised expression as he watched Lavi's movements. 

The redhead was busy undoing his pants as Allen started protesting now. ''H-Hey.. We're still in someone else's place. This isn't decent!'' Lavi shrugged with a grin. ''Seems like no one's been here in ages, so relax. It's not like anyone will bother us.'' He ignored Allen's statement and pulled down his boxers too. Allen closed his legs as soon as Lavi was done, wearing an even brighter blush. ''Beautiful..'' Lavi mumbled as he watched the embarrassed boy. He slid a hand up his slim thighs, sending shivers up Allen's spine. ''This is embarrassing..!'' Was all the younger male said. Lavi didn't mind listening to that and attempted pressing his legs wide. The white-haired teen was quite stubborn and kept them somewhat closed. The redhead rolled his eyes and just continued feeling him up, as Allen made more high pitched sounds.

Lavi soon noticed Allen's hardness and moved lower, leaving Allen confused. The smaller boy watched Lavi curiously, oblivious to what the redhead was about to do. The older teen smirked and watched Allen's face as he started stroking his member quite firmly. Allen gasped shortly and shut his eyes with a moan, new to the feeling. Lavi was satisfied with his reaction and took in every detail of the boy's face, somewhat happy he was a Bookman now. He hovered over Allen to kiss him deeply once again, making sure he could distract him with that as he continued his hard strokes. Allen kept making deep noises into the kiss, which Lavi enjoyed all too much. The redhead speeded up the movements of his hand over his lover's manhood, using his other hand to lean on. He pulled back from the kiss to watch the other's face again. The white-haired teen didn't seem like he would hold out much longer. ''L-Lavi.. I-'' Allen got cut off by a long groan as he finally got to release.

He panted for a moment as Lavi moved off to clean everything. Allen moved up and slowly got dressed again, still a bit drowsy from Lavi's recent actions. The redhead went to the bathroom to fix his own problem quickly. Compared to Allen, he could hold back his noises quite well. He returned soon with a relieved sigh and settled next to Allen, who was laying on the bed, eyes half closed. Lavi grinned and pecked his cheek. ''Are ya finally warm again?'' The younger boy nodded slowly as Lavi pulled the thin blankets over both of them. ''That was amazing..'' Allen whispered with a small smile. The redhead wrapped both his arms around Allen and pulled his face against his chest. ''I love ya, Allen..'' The other smiled sweetly and nuzzled him. ''I love you too.''


End file.
